LIBRATION
by kuroqueen
Summary: Chap 2 UP! Their Very First Action - Sebuah kasus dimana remaja di Hellsalem's Lot menghilang tanpa jejak, menuntut LIBRA untuk segera beraksi. Bagaimana jadinya jika ketiga orang yang tidak pernah akur di dalam LIBRA terlibat dalam satu misi yang sama? R&R pelase?
1. Chapter 1: New Case

**LIBRATION**

 **.**

 **Kekkai Sensen © Nightow Yasuhiro**

 **LIBRATION only Aozora Yui's**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Sebuah kasus dimana remaja di Hellsalem's Lot menghilang tanpa jejak, menuntut LIBRA untuk segera beraksi. Bagaimana jadinya jika ketiga orang yang tidak pernah akur di dalam LIBRA terlibat dalam satu misi yang sama?

 **.**

 **Warning:**

sedikit OOC, EYD seperti biasa, typo yg luput dari pengamatan

 **.**

 **Rate: T semi M for language and crime  
**

 **.**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: New Case**

Hellsalem's Lot—sebuah kota yang dimana dunia ini dan dunia lain saling berhubungan. Kami adalah LIBRA, sebuah organisasi rahasia yang berisi orang-orang dengan kemampuan khusus, yang bekerja dalam bayangan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia. Berikut adalah salah satu dari aktivitas rahasia kami.

 **.**

Gubrak!

Pintu markas LIBRA terbuka secara paksa oleh sesosok makhluk berwarna putih yang dengan gesitnya menerobos masuk dan menerjang pria bertubuh besar yang sedang asyik bergelut di depan komputernya. Bermain Prosfair favoritnya, tentu saja. Bahkan karena terlalu asyiknya, siluet putih yang mendekatinya pun tak di hiraukannya—atau memang sengaja tak dihiraukannya.

"Kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu, _Chief_!" Makhluk putih itu semakin mendekat dengan tubuh pria besar—yang merupakan ketua organisasi penyelamat /?/ Hellsalem's Lot—lengkap dengan tendangan terdahsyatnya.

Brugh!

Suatu kepalan keras mendarat di wajah manusia jadi-jadian berwarna putih itu—yang tentu saja langsung membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri di tempat. Pria besar yang mendaratkan pukulan keras ke wajah makhluk putih itu kembali memainkan Prosfair di komputernya.

Ya, pemandangan seperti itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi di markas LIBRA. Pada setiap pagi ketika semua anggota LIBRA harus berkumpul untuk membahas berbagai kasus yang terjadi di Hellsalem's Lot, atau setiap sang ketua sedang serius di depan komputernya, atau setiap saat makhluk putih itu memasuki markas, dan bahkan setiap kesempatan yang makhluk putih itu pikir sebuah kesempatan—yang dengan konyolnya selalu saja gagal.

"Zapp-san, kau seharusnya berhenti melakukan itu semua." Sebuah suara lembut memasuki gendang telinga makhluk berwarna putih yang dipanggil Zapp tersebut. Namun, makhluk putih itu belum juga membuka matanya. Mungkin karena sebuah tangan lembut sedang membelai rambut dan wajahnya.

"Hm.." Ia menggeliatkan badannya kemudian dengan perlahan membuka matanya.

Sudut matanya menangkap sebuah siluet wanita berambut pendek yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya dan membelai wajahnya lembut.

"Ch-Chain?!" Pemuda itu terkejut dan membuat tubuhnya—yang memiliki tingkat atletisitas yang tinggi—melompat duduk.

"Hei, _kuso monkey_ , apa yang kau mimpikan tentangku, huh? Dasar mesum!" Seorang gadis berambut pendek yang persis berada di mimpinya tiba-tiba muncul di atas pemuda bernama Zapp itu dan dengan santai—wajah polos tanpa dosa—menindih perutnya.

Tentu saja makhluk putih itu langsung meronta-ronta akibat menahan sakit yang dirasakan di perutnya akibat menahan berat seorang gadis yang berdiri di atasnya. Melihat itu pun, gadis itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari atasnya.

"Hei, Chain. Jika kau terus melakukan itu, Zapp akan mengalami kerusakan organ dalam, kau tahu?" Seorang pemuda dengan jas hitam dan identik dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu menghela napas melihat tingkah laku kedua orang itu. Meskipun telah terbiasa melihat pemandangan itu, tapi setiap hari melihanta sangat berlebihan, bukan?

"Ini bukan salahku, tetapi kera jelek ini." Sang gadis masih berdiri tegak di atas makhluk putih yang mengeliat seperti ulat di bawahnya.

"Hei, berhenti memanggilku kera! Kau wanita sialan!" Makhluk itu meringis kesakitan. Ia ingin melawan, tapi entah mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa melawan wanita itu.

"Aku baru mengingat sebuah kasus yang baru saja terjadi akhir-akhir ini." Suara berat milik pria besar yang merupakan ketua organisasi tersembunyi itu melerai pertengkaran kecil yang selalu terjadi sesaat setelah pintu markas LIBRA terbuka. Sepertinya ia telah kalah—sekali lagi—melawan komputernya dalam bermain Prosfair.

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian semua, Chain, Zapp." Katanya lagi.

Mendengar perkataan sang ketua yang berkharisma itu, gadis berambut pendek—yang bernama Chain—itu pun bergerak turun dari atas perut Zapp. Kera putih itu—ups—Zapp akhirnya merasakan perutnya terselamatkan setelah sepatu berhak tinggi gadis srigala itu turun dari perutnya.

"Ada banyak manusia yang menghilang akhir-akhir ini. Dilihat dari jumlahnya, ini bukanlah perbuatan dunia 'atas'." Seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka di wajahnya mulai menjelaskan informasi yang diperolehnya.

"Lanjutkan, Steven." Kata sang ketua.

"Baiklah." Pemuda bernama Steven itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali membagikan informasinya.

"Coba lihat video yang tertangkap oleh cctv di distrik BK456." Pemuda itu menyalakan sebuah tv yang ada di markas LIBRA dengan sebuah remote. Sebuah gambar hasil rekaman cctv yang bersemut dan tidak terlalu jelas terpmpang di layar kecil itu.

Pada video itu terdapat sesosok seperti kabut yang sedang menyeret seorang manusia yang sepertinya masih berumur belasan tahun.

"Menurut berita kehilangan, hampir seluruh korban kasus ini merupakan remaja berumur belasan tahun. Dan wilayah terjadinya pun berdekatan." Steven menambahkan informasi dari video itu.

"Karena kasus ini sepertinya bukan kasus yang terjadi di dunia atas, ini semua menjadi tugas LIBRA untuk menyelesaikannya." Kata pria besar yang bernama Klaus V. Reinherz yang menjabat sebagai ketua LIBRA itu.

"Chain, kau cobalah untuk mengawasi setiap distrik yang berada berdekatan dengan tempat terjadinya kasus kehilangan itu." Klaus menatap gadis srigala yang memiliki kemampuan menghilang itu.

"Siap!" Jawab gadis srigala bernama Chain itu tegas.

"Zapp, kau akan membantu Chain." Tatapan sang ketua berpaling ke arah makhluk putih yang masih duduk di sofa sambil mengelus-selus perutnya yang masih sakit.

Berbeda dengan gadis berambut pendek yang sangat menghormati sang ketua LIBRA itu, pemuda berambut putih itu hanya menjawab perintah dari sang ketua, Klaus, dengan gumaman malas.

"Siap." Katanya sambil memegang belakang kepalanya.

"Tapi kenapa aku harus membantu wanita sialan itu?" katanya memprotes.

"Karena kemampuan yang paling cocok untuk itu." Klaus menatap makhluk putih—yang sepertinya sedikit salah tingkah—itu sekilas.

"Dan Steven, aku ingin kau mengivestigasi wilayah itu sekali lagi." Katanya kepada pemuda yang selalu menjadi lawannya untuk mengemukakan pendapatnya itu—dan juga bermain catur.

Pemuda yang satu lagi—yang juga memperoleh misi yang sama untuk menginvestigasi kasus yang sama—hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala

"Baiklah. Lakukan tugas kalian." Sang ketua membubarkan mereka.

Ketiga orang itu segera bergerak menuju ke luar pintu markas LIBRA, dimana misi mereka yang sebenarnya akan dilaksanakan. Meninggalkan hanya dua orang di dalam markas itu. Sang ketua yang berkharisma, Klaus V. Reinherz, dan seorang anggota LIBRA lainnya yang bertugas seperti Buttler, Gilbert F. Alstein.

Sepertinya ketiga orang itu belum menyadari apa yang akan terjadi ketika mereka semua berkumpul dalam melakukan misi yang sama seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Dibalik topengnya yang selalu terlihat 'cool', pemuda itu selalu melihat Chain melalui sudut matanya. Tetapi, gadis Srigala itu tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ekspresinya. Entah ia memang tidak peka, atau malahan berpura-pura tidak peka dibalik topeng polos yang selalu melekat di wajahnya. Disisi lainnya, pemuda yang selalu melakukan keributan itu juga diam-diam memperhatikan Chain.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N**

Settingnya terjadi sebelum Leonardo masuk menjadi anggota LIBRA. Jadi, Leo tidak akan muncul di dalam fic ini (maaf untuk penggemar Leo—Yui juga sedih sih) dan _All Seeing Eyes_ tidak akan bisa membantu mereka. Dan itu membuat 'mereka' harus bekerja lebih keras untuk memecahkan kasus itu.

Semoga berkenan karena ini fic Kekai Sensen pertama yang Yui buat dengan genre seperti ini. Yui minta reviewnya, boleh?

Thank you for reading and review~


	2. Chapter 2: Their Very First Action

**LIBRATION**

 **.**

 **Kekkai Sensen** **© Nightow Yasuhiro**

 **LIBRATION** **© Aozora Yui  
**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Their Very First Action  
**

Ketiga orang yang belum menyadari 'bencana' macam apa yang akan terjadi ketika ketiganya menjalani misi bersama tersebut, berjalan dengan santai menuju ke luar markas LIBRA.

Sesaat setelah berada di luar, Chain—sang gadis srigala—segera menggunakan kekuatan menghilangnya. Melihat Chain yang tiba-tiba saja lenyap, makhluk putih bernama Zapp itu langsung mengumpat protes.

"Oi! Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu sebelum kau mengatakan akan ke distrik mana, kau wanita sialan!" Makhluk itu melompat-lompat marah dengan mengacung-acungkan tinjunya ke udara.

Tiba-tiba saja udara dingin mengalir di atmosfer lingkungan sekitar mereka. Tidak lama kemudian, benih-benih salju berwarna putih menjalar cepat di lantai porselen itu. Memerangkap semua orang yang berada di lorong itu, termasuk membekukan makhluk putih yang sedang panas dan membara itu.

Pemuda dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu mengembuskan napas panjang. Uap air dari napasnya berembun akibat pertemuan antara udara panas yang keluar dari tubuhnya dengan udara dingin di lingkungannya dan membentuk sekumpulan awan kecil yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan sedikit hentakan kaki, pemuda itu membatalkan kemampuannya dalam membekukan makhluk putih itu—tapi tentu saja hanya setengah badan dengan bagian kaki masih membeku. Jika makhluk itu dibebaskan seluruhnya, pemuda itu mungkin akan langsung dihajar oleh makhluk itu. Pemuda itu masih ingin menjalani hidup lebih lama, kau tahu?

Makhluk putih itu mulai tersadar dari tidur beku sementaranya—tapi sepertinya tanpa menyadari bahwa ia telah dibekukan sesaat. Ia mencoba bergerak ke arah pintu masuk dengan segera, mungkin untuk segera menyusul gadis Srigala yang kemungkinan telah berlari dengan cepat menuju pintu. Namun, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak bisa bergerak.

"Oi! Steven, kau membekukanku!" Teriaknya dengan wajah merah yang menakutkan.

"Lihat ke kirimu." Pemuda es itu menjawab dengan santai seraya menghembuskan napas panasnya.

"Oi! Lepaskan aku dan wanita sialan itu!" Zapp memberontak untuk segera lepas dari es yang membekukan kakinya. Mungkin dengan terus membakar emosinya, es itu akan mencair, huh?

"Kau yakin?" pemuda itu malah bertanya pada makhluk putih yang saat itu terlihat bodoh—setidaknya bagi pemuda es itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" Makhluk itu berteriak marah.

Pemuda dengan luka memanjang di wajahnya itu hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian menghentakkan kakinya perlahan, dan semua es menghilang di koridor itu. Begitu pula es yang juga memerangkap sang gadis srigala yang beku dengan pose seperti orang berlari.

"Oi, Chain, kau akan memeriksa distrik mana?" Makhluk putih itu berteriak ke arah ujung koridor yang memiliki pintu keluar.

Sunyi.

Tak ada suara apapun, kecuali napas kedua manusia berkemampuan super yang ada di koridor itu.

"Oi! Jawab aku, wanita sialan!" Makhluk itu kembali naik darah.

"Tentu saja dia sudah pergi sesaat setelah es ku mencair." Steven menghela napasnya panjang.

"Argh!" Zapp berteriak frustasi. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia menitipkan /?/ darahnya pada pakaian wanita itu agar ia bisa mengikuti kemana pun wanita itu pergi. Atau yang lebih sederhana, meminta pemuda yang saat ini ada di sebelahnya itu untuk membatalkan kemampuan esnya hanya untuk seluruh tubuh wanita itu, sama seperti yang pemuda itu lakukan padanya. Bodohnya. Sekarang ia harus memeriksa setiap distrik untuk menemukan gadis itu dan—melindunginya?

.

Zapp melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal menuju distrik BK630 yang paling berdekatan dengan kasus menghilangnya manusia yang paling baru minggu ini. Decakan kesal berkali-kali keluar melalui mulutnya yang sedang menghisap cerutu itu.

 _'Kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan wanita sialan itu?'_

 _'Apa yang salah dengan wanita itu, sih?'_

 _'Apa dia tidak bisa menghormati orang lain selain ketua sialan itu?'_

Berbagai kekesalan merasuki pikirannya dan membuat emosinya membara kembali.

Klontang!

Makhluk putih itu menendang sebuah kaleng tak bersalah yang tanpa sengaja berada di dekat kakinya. Beragam hewan kecil—tikus got dan entah makhluk _alien_ jenis apa—merangkak menjauhi bunyik berisik kaleng yang sedang berusaha untuk berhenti dari menghantam tanah berbatu di gang kecil itu.

"Cih!"

Sekali lagi decakan kesal keluar dari mulutnya.

Pikirannya menerawang jauh. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk memikirkan kasus yang telah memakan korban 9 remaja berumur belasan tahun di Hellsalem's Lot itu—yang tentu saja memiliki jumlah remaja yang sedikit.

Menurut informasi yang baru saja diberikan Steven disela-sela kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi, kasus itu mustahil di lakukan oleh _King of Depravity_ , Femt. Hei, makhluk pirang yang selalu menutup wajahnya dengan topeng besi itu tidak mungkin malakukan kekacauan yang tersembunyi, bukan? Femt bukan makhluk yang senang menyembunyikan dirinya, melainkan sebaliknya. Femt adalah makhluk yang amat narsis dan— _psycho_.

Jadi, makhluk apa yang sedang mengacaukan Hellsalem's Lot saat ini?

Zapp mengaruk-garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Berpikir bukanlah keahliannya. Hei, bukan berarti dia bodoh, oke?

Gusrak!

Sebuah tong berisikan sampah terguling ke arah kakinya. Makhluk putih itu berlompatan kesana kemari akibat kaget oleh suara keras yang baru saja didengarnya.

Ia mengumpat keras ke asal tergulingnya tong itu, namun tidak di temukan seseorang disana.

"Oi, kemana kau pergi sialan?" Teriaknya sambil menendang tong sampah yang terguling itu sehingga menimbulkan suara yang bahkan lebih keras dari suara jatuhnya.

Namun gang itu tetap sunyi—sedikit terdengar suara makhluk-makhluk pengerat yang aneh. Mungkinkah mereka pelakunya?

Pada akhirnya Zapp tidak menghiraukan keributan yang baru saja terjadi dan menganggapnya angin lalu.

Ya, angin lalu. Yang berhembus kuat menerpa wajah dan membuat rambut putihnya itu melayang-layang.

Hei, sejak kapan angin sekuat itu menerpa Hellsalem's Lot?

Pengalamannya yang diluar nalar manusia biasa telah ia alami berpuluh-puluh kali—tidak, mungkin ratusan—ketika berada di luar markas LIBRA membuat Zapp sangat mengerti dengan keadaan Hellsalem's Lot. Makhluk putih itu mulai waspada—menunggu sesuatu yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

Tangannya mengepal kuat menyembunyikan pemicu kemampuan mengendalikan darahnya. Matanya berputar-putar ke sekelilingnya dengan waspada.

Angin kuat kembali berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Kali ini disertai oleh semacam kabut tebal yang membutakan matanya yang sedang mengamati lingkungan sekitarnya.

Seketika, darahnya berhamburan keluar dan membentuk sebuah pedang pendek yang tergenggam erat di tangannya. Pemuda itu menunggu. Menunggu kapan musuhnya akan menunjukkan dirinya.

Tapi, sepertinya ia salah. Musuhnya tidak akan mungkin muncul dihadapannya.

Karena tanpa ia sadari, angin dan kabut itu sendiri lah musuh yang tengah menerbangkannya.

Bruk!

Seorang gadis menubruknya dari samping. Membuatnya—dan gadis itu—terlempar keluar dari kabut itu dan entah bagaimana dengan sempurna mendarat di atas sebuah gedung bertingkat 30 tanpa cedera yang berarti. Jika salah sedikit saja, jatuh dari ketinggian 30 lantai mungkin akan merenggut nyawa mereka—meskipun mereka adalah manusia super.

Masih dengan wajah bingungnya, pemuda berambut putih seperti uban itu menatap gadis yang terjatuh bersamanya. Gadis itu berambut pendek, dan berpakaian sangat resmi dengan jas hitam melekat di tubuhnya.

"Hei, sepertinya aku mengenal—CHAIN?!" Pemuda itu berteriak amat keras karena kaget.

"Berisik! Kau menghancurkan pendengaranku." Kata sang gadis sambil menutup telinganya.

Wush~

Angin kembali bertiup keras menerpa keduanya.

Zapp memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Takut-takut kejadian merepotkan akan terjadi lagi. Namun, pupil matanya seketika membulat.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita berada di atas gedung?!" Sekali lagi, makhluk putih itu berteriak keras yang membuat gadis yang ada di depannya itu mendengus kesal.

Pemuda itu menerawang, mengingat semua kekacauan yang baru saja terjadi.

Hei, apakah ia baru saja akan menjadi korban penculikan? Bukankah dia sudah tua, huh?

"Kera bodoh! Seharusnya kau melindungiku, bukan sebaliknya." Gadis itu mendengus dengan kesal.

"Lagipula, siapa yang ingin menculik kera bodoh dan berisik sepertimu?" Gadis itu menambahkan.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Wajah makhluk putih itu mulai memerah kembali.

"Mereka sudah tahu jika kita mengikuti jejak mereka." Chain tidak menghiraukan makhluk putih yang sudah hampir terbakar itu. Namun, perkataannya itu sepertinya telah menyadarkan makhluk putih itu akan posisi mereka saat itu.

Jadi, sekumpulan kabut yang baru saja membuatnya terbang itu adalah musuh yang harus mereka eksekusi? Kau bercanda? Menangkap kabut?

"Heh! Makhluk itu sudah mengetahui identitas kita? Kita harus segera menangkapnya!" Pemuda itu berdiri dengan bersemangat.

"Sejak awal itu memang tugas kita, dasar bodoh!" Gadis srigala itu segera berlalu yang dengan segera di buntuti oleh Zapp—tentu saja sambil bergumam marah.

 _Jika saja ada seseorang yang bisa melihat bentuk sebenarnya dari kabut itu, mungkin mereka tidak akan kerepotan kan?_

.

Disisi lain Hellsalem's Lot, tepatnya di distrik BK456, seorang pemuda dengan bekas luka di wajahnya sedang berjalan santai dengan memegang jas nya yang berwarna hitam—dan terlipat dengan rapi—di tangannya.

Pemuda itu mengamati dengan saksama ke sekililingnya, meskipun gayanya tidak terlihat seperti itu. Matanya melirik kesana kemari dan mencari letak kamera cctv yang merekam kejadian 'penculikan' yang baru saja terjadi kemarin. Hey, mencari letak kamera itu tidak semudah yang ia pikirkan. Terlebih, kamera itu telah raib dari tempatnya semula.

Sebenarnya, untuk apa ia mencari kamera yang telah hilang? Jika rekamannya telah ditemukan, kamera yang hilang itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan, bukan? Tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan instingnya yang mengatakan kamera itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hal itu diperkuat dengan kenyataan bahwa beberapa kamera di setiap bagian di Hellsalem's Lot dilengkapi dengan ' _automatic record_ ' yang membuat kamera itu akan tetap merekam meskipun tidak terhubung dengan kontrolnya, termasuk kamera yang merekam kejadian itu—meskipun beterainya mungkin hanya bertahan selama beberapa jam. Selain itu, perkiraannya tentang sesuatu yang telah melepaskan kamera itu dari tempatnya berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

Namun, tidak berapa lama, ia menyerah pada pekerjaannya itu seraya mengembuskan napas panjang.

"Tentu saja pelakunya telah membawanya jauh-jauh, kan?" Pemuda itu—sekali lagi—mengembuskan napasnya panjang.

 _'Bagaimana jika pelakunya tidak tahu tentang automatic record pada kamera itu dan membuangnya di suatu tempat?'_

Meskipun berbagai kemungkinan muncul dalam kepalanya, pemuda itu sepertinya terlalu malas untuk meneruskan pencarian kamera yang telah dilakukannya selama 3 jam itu.

 _'Sudah cukup! Jika kamera itu memang rezekiku, aku pasti mendapatkanya!'_ Seru pemuda itu dalam hatinya. Hei, dia tidak seharusnya bertaruh pada kasus sepenting ini, kan?

Gusrak!

Secepat kilat yang menyambar gedung-gedung pencakar langit Hellsalem's Lot, pemuda bernama Steven itu mengaktifkan kemampuannya dan membekukan sekelilingnya dengan radius sekitar 10 meter. Tubuhnya berputar mengamati sekelilingnya dan mencari sumber suara berisik yang baru saja mengaktifkan radar kewaspadaannya 10 level diatas biasanya.

Matanya menangkap dua buah sosok yang tengah membeku seluruhnya. Seketika, ia hanya mengembuskan napas panjangnya yang membeku diantara selimut es yang mengelilinginya.

Dengan sedikit hentakan kaki, ia membatalkan kemampuannya itu dan membebaskan tawanannya yang membeku itu.

"Steven! Kau membekukanku lagi!" Makhluk berwarna putih itu berteriak marah dengan wajahnya yang mulai memerah setelah melihat beberapa genangan air di dekat kakinya.

"Salahmu mengangguku yang sedang berpikir." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan santai.

"Suara berisik itu salah wanita itu!" Protes makhluk itu sambil menunjuk wajah wanita srigala yang sekarang sudah menampakkan dirinya.

"Kau menyalahkanku, Monyet sialan." Sang gadis yang tidak terima disalahkan oleh makhluk itu pun turut protes.

"Baiklah. Itu semua salah kalian berdua." Pemuda itu berbalik dan berusaha segera menjauh dari dua makhluk (baca: orang) itu.

"Kau melarikan diri, huh?" Kata pemuda berambut putih itu dengan nada mengejek. Steven menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Jangan mengganggu pekerjaanku." Katanya kemudian segera menjauh dari tempat itu.

 _'Oh, kenapa aku harus bekerja sama dengan dua orang merepotkan itu?'_

.

Steven yang merasa pekerjaannya baru saja terganggu oleh dua makhluk—yang entah muncul dari mana—berlalu pergi dengan santai, namun kepalanya tetap berisi jutaan pikiran mengenai kasus yang dihadapinya kali ini.

Namun, tidak begitu jauh setelah dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kedua makhluk pengganngu itu, ia berhenti. Matanya tertuju pada kumpulan sampah yang baru saja di obrak-abrik oleh sekumpulan makhluk alien pengerat yang memakan sampah.

Suatu bentuk yang sangat dikenalinya, dan bahkan sedang menjadi bulan-bulanannya satu hari ini—ah, seharusnya hari-harian (?) kan? Baiklah, baca saja incarannya dalam satu hari ini—ditemukan dalam sampah itu.

Sebuah kamera cctv kecil terselip diantara beberapa plastik pembungkus hitam. Jika saja matanya tidak cermat, kamera itu akan ada di sana selamanya—atau mungkin sudah sukses dicerna oleh makhluk pengerat aneh yang berkeliaran dengan bebas di daerah itu.

Pemuda itu mengambil kamera itu dengan sebuah saputangan kecil yang selalu dibawanya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam plastik kecil transparan.

Ia mengamati kamera itu sejenak sebelum membawanya ke markas LIBRA untuk di teliti lebih lanjut. Bercak darah tertempel pada salah satu bagian kamera itu.

"Darah?" Ia bergumam heran. Tentu saja, sejauh investigasi yang telah di lakukannya, makhluk kabut itu hanya menculik para remaja itu dengan membuatnya tidur ditempat dengan suatu cara yang belum diketahuinya. Tidak ada satupun—begitu opininya—remaja itu yang terluka saat mereka di culik. Jadi, mengapa ada bercak darah pada kamera itu?

"Oi, Steven. Kau memungut sampah? Kau kekurangan makanan?" Makhluk putih yang sejak awal bersamanya di gang kecil itu mendekatinya dan berbicara padanya dengan nada mengejek.

Pemuda dengan bekas luka di wajahnya itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya panjang, tidak mempedulikan makhluk di sebelahnya itu.

Melihat 'mangsa' nya tidak mempedulikan ejekannya, Zapp mendengus kesal.

"Ayolah! Apa yang kau temukan?" Desak makhluk putih itu lagi.

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan tugasmu." Steven berkata dengan malas. Dan perkataan itu seperti membuat mahkluk putih itu tersadarkan.

"Arrggghhhh! Kemana perginya wanita sialan itu!" Teriakannya memenuhi lorong dan membuat panik makhluk-makhluk pengerat yang berada di gang itu.

 _Ya, Tuhan—jika memang Tuhan masih peduli terhadap Hellsalem's Lot. Tidak bisakah ketiga orang ini hanya patuh dan menjalankan misi mereka?_

 **.**

 **Aozora Yui**

 **.**


End file.
